


[Podfic] Be Still, My Love, Be Still by entanglednow

by Arcafira



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Bookshop Fire, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is Bad at Being a Demon (Good Omens), Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Gratuitous Descriptions Of Crowley's Hair, Insomnia, Jealousy, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Possessive Crowley, Relationship Obstacles, Sleep Paralysis, Unable To Move, discussions of consent, negotiation, past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcafira/pseuds/Arcafira
Summary: In which a lonely bookshop owner, and a lonely sleep paralysis demon fall in love, and try to make it work, in the brief snatches of time they can be together.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 37
Collections: Good Omens Podfics, Prolix Podfics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Be Still, My Love, Be Still](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871301) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



> With voice acting by my lovely partner, George
> 
> Music: https://www.purple-planet.com

Listen on [Anchor ](https://anchor.fm/arcafira/episodes/Good-Omens-Podfic-Be-Still--My-Love--Be-Still-by-entanglednow-Chapter-16-eh7jqe/a-a2pl5oj)or [Spotify ](https://open.spotify.com/episode/0XvS63syi7kDANpTfEtT5K?si=oqwj1h4iQ3iMivQ8r0vZaQ)

Download from [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1yG75YOyT3yut4i2_0S_oNIPkQ8O8u-bQ/view?usp=sharing)


	2. Chapter 2

Available on [Anchor](https://anchor.fm/arcafira/episodes/Good-Omens-Podfic-Be-Still-My-Love--Be-Still-Chapter-26-ehbovf) and [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/episode/3GPFlhJtU4hPpvuyRYaq75)

[Download](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1FonElYcVEpy9m3U5sC8HqEX9a4a8kHaM/view?usp=sharing) from Google Drive


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: This chapter contains a scene where there are clear issues of questionable consent.

Listen on [Anchor](https://anchor.fm/arcafira/episodes/Be-Still--My-Love--Be-Still-Chapter-36-ehitjh) or [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/episode/3W1aQGwfVlseBnHsXY5ueS)

[Download](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1v_fess8vQs7Rg-NM2udr_X69DCnqe4mn/view?usp=sharing) from Google Drive


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With voice acting by my lovely partner, George
> 
> Music: https://www.purple-planet.com

Listen on [Anchor](https://anchor.fm/arcafira/episodes/Be-Still--My-Love--Be-Still-Chapter-46-ehs5eq) or [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/episode/4VuK2MH2QCXRioXTwVMhdf?si=VWi63ag_QHyzbzIZj_Hfzw)

[Download](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1aeVg9Dxiosqe2qDxQ94v8r-YIZp2MLVP/view?usp=sharing) from Google Drive


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With voice acting by my lovely partner, George
> 
> Music: https://www.purple-planet.com

Listen on [Anchor](https://anchor.fm/arcafira/episodes/Be-Still--My-Love--Be-Still---Chapter-5-ei7n1j) or [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/episode/13HEGWKT0gmk2sFLCnSK9w)

[Download](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Lh8bQWoWtkh4gkgTyWaq8FhK-VMqchHk/view?usp=sharing) from Google Drive


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With voice acting by my lovely partner, George
> 
> Edit: I knew my ADHD would prevail over my perfectionism one of these days. Somehow the audio cues for the section breaks were _way off_ for this chapter. I've uploaded a fixed version to my Drive and Anchor/Spotify, but let me know if there are still any problems. Thanks for listening, y'all :)
> 
> Music: https://www.purple-planet.com

Listen on [Anchor](https://anchor.fm/arcafira/episodes/Be-Still--My-Love--Be-Still---Final-eigtji) or [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/episode/6WlgAr7rpjUt7VoMfXutkH)

[Download](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1aPMdDAkMpEpnzP7EbtYhlaaN0owzUicv/view?usp=sharing) from Google Drive


End file.
